The Glade Child
by Cinder-l
Summary: What if the first female who came to the Glade, was a child instead of a teenage girl?
1. Chapter 1

THOMAS

We didn't expect for our newest addition to the Glade to be a girl. A child no less. As the lift pulled a sleeping child up toward us, we were soon able to get a clear view of her. She looked to be about five years old. Why? Why was she brought here? What happened to her out there in the real world?

What happened to her parents?

"Stay back!" Our leader, Alby, shouted. "Newt, do you think you can get her out?"

Newt nodded, "Yes. I'll need a rope."

Alby asked for one of us to bring Newt a rope.

I did the job. I found one and brought it back to Newt. I asked him if he needed help with the child.

He shook his head, "No, shuck face. You stay. She'll be fine."

I stood back.

We all allowed Newt some room for him to get down inside the lift. We watched him slide down as Alby tied the rope and lowered Newt down and down until he reached the bottom. We watched Newt examine the child. We held our breath. We wanted her to be okay.

The child was in a deep, deep, deep, sleep.

It looked like she was-

"She's been drugged," Newt declared.

He beat me to it.

"What!?" Alby was outraged.

So were we.

"Who would do this to a child!?" Alby demanded.

"The WICKED that's who, shuck face," Newt picked the child up gently.

"Who are you calling shuck face?" Alby said. "Don't forget who you are talking to."

"Yeah, yeah, help me up."

The rest of us and Alby helped Newt out of the lift.

As Newt was out of the lift, I tried to get a good look at the child to see if she was going to be okay. But everyone else crowded around me and Minho, blocking our view. Alby and Newt headed to the house with the child safely in Newt's arms.

The rest followed them while Minho and I stayed behind.

I sighed with both relief and fear.

"Hey," Minho's voice echoed. "She'll be okay. You know that Alby and Newt won't hurt a child. They would never."

"I know," I said. "But I am worried."

"About what?"

"Well, the Glade isn't exactly a safe place for a child right now."

I was right.

This child, whoever she is, might not make it in the Glade.

That's what I was afraid of.

I was going to protect her at all times whenever I could.

I promised myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

ALBY

I watch Newt as he feverishly worked on the child. I watched Newt get all the stuff he needed to help her. I watched Newt do everything he could. I watched Newt silently.

I was lucky.

I was lucky to have Newt at my side.

I couldn't keep track of how many times Newt had stuck beside me whenever I was sick.

We had a bond.

It was bond that no other Glader or the WICKED could take away.

I wouldn't allow it.

I would fight for us to stay together even if it costed my life.

I loved Newt with all my heart and sometimes I would forget how precious he was to me.

I admired Newt's bravery in doing things by himself.

I admired him in general.

Newt was the best Glade healer there was.

I will never forget or doubt Newt's loyalty to me.

NEWT

One day passed. I think a day has passed for it was morning. I never left this child's side. It was hard not to.

This child was young.

She needed my help. She needed my protection. She was going to need all the protection of the Glade there was once she was let out into it.

I felt a strong hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around startled.

"Whoa, shuck face," Alby chuckled. "Hey, it's me."

I chuckled and sighed, "Don't do that to me, Alby. You know how I get because of this place."

"Everyone here gets like this, Newt. Not just you."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for how I treated you back there."

"No problem. It wasn't a big deal."

I smiled fondly.

"You look tired. You need to rest. I'll take over for now."

"Will she be okay?" I didn't want to leave.

"Yes, she'll be okay. Don't worry."

I sighed, "Okay. Call me when she wakes."

I picked myself up and touched Alby's shoulder.

I stood there for a couple of minutes and we stared into each other's eyes fondly.

Then I willed myself upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

THOMAS

Minho and I were in the garden tending to the tomatoes. We heard Newt call for me. What did Newt want? What was it about the child? My mind raced. I hoped she was okay. I acknowledged Minho before leaving to go to Newt. I tried to stay calm.

How was I to do that?

"Hey," I breathed. "How is she?"

Newt smiled, "She's fine, Tommy. She actually asked for you when she finally woke up."

"What?" I was surprised.

"She said that she wanted to see her big brother," Newt was confused. "She said that her big brother was named Thomas."

"I don't understand," I said. "I don't remember having a little sister in my life. I was an only child. At least I could have been an only child."

"Exactly," Newt said. "Maybe we you weren't an only child. I'll take you to her. No more questions."

"Yes."

I was relieved that the child was okay.

She was going to be okay.

No matter what, she was going to be okay.

Newt and I reached Alby who was with the child at her bedside. He acknowledged Newt and stepped aside for me to sit beside her. He and Newt left so we could have some time alone together.

I heard the door close.

"Big Brother?" The child asked. "Is that really you, Big Brother?"

I noticed tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

She was still pale after being drugged.

"I-" I began. "First of all, what's your name?"

"You know who I am, Big Brother," The child pressed. "You know, right?"

The tears were coming.

"I-" I was frustrated. "No, I don't know you. I don't know you at all, little one. I'm sorry. But we could get to know each other. I'd like for us to."

The child screamed and the tears fell.

Alby and Newt crashed back inside scared.

"What did you do, Tommy!?" Newt asked flustered. "What did you do to make her scream like this!?"

"Tell us, now!" Alby demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted.

Newt rushed back to the child's side and held her close.

He tried his best to calm her down.

"Big Brother d-doesn't k-k-kno…w m-me," The child sobbed against Newt's chest.

Newt looked at Thomas and then at Alby for help.

"Well, of course he does," Alby decided smiling gently. "He's just a klunk. Aren't ya, Tommy?"

I glared at him.

"Don't worry," Newt played along. "Big Brother will know you in time. We promise."

I continued to glare and walked out.

I didn't have a sister.

I didn't.

I didn't.

I didn't. 


	4. Chapter 4

THOMAS

The child was soon well enough to get out and play out in the Glade. Newt kept a close watch on her as he talked with some Runners. Alby was back inside the house. I stayed clear from the child. But I kept my promise in keeping watch as well.

Newt walked toward me, "Hey."

"Hey, Newt. How's she doing?"

Newt looked back at the child, "She seems to be doing okay."

"Does she have a name?"

"Alby and I decided on Mary. We liked the sound of it. It kind of suited her too."

"I like it okay," I tried to lift my mood.

"Well, it's a name we chose for her. So, get used to it, shuck face."

Newt grinned.

"Fine, I'll do my best to get used to the idea of her being named Mary."

"Good. Keep up the good work."

Newt walked away.

Minho snickered.

"What?" I chuckled.

"No, I agree with you, Tommy. Mary? The poor child being named Mary. Ew."

"Keep working," I teased.

"Okay, Babe," Minho kissed me quickly and went back to work.

I smiled.

NEWT

Mary seemed so happy being outside at the Glade. I sat down on the house's porch and watched her play happily. I wondered why a child was put here though. It was weird. Usually, we'd have other boys, and they were older. But I was beginning to like having a child around.

Alby told me not to get too attached.

He was right.

I knew Mary didn't have a chance at surviving here.

Did she?

I sighed and decided not to think about what could or might go wrong with Mary.

I decided to enjoy every moment I would have with Mary for the time being.

"Newt?" Mary smiled.

I looked down upon her, "Yes, sweetie?"

Mary had plucked a yellow flower from the ground of the Glade, "For you, Newt."

I smiled, "Aw, so sweet."

I accepted the gift.

Mary crawled on my lap and I held her close protectively.

Mary began to sing a lullaby.

It felt like that this lullaby was just for the two of us.

Just us. 


	5. Chapter 5

THOMAS

My work was done for the day. So, Minho, and I, went out for a walk. We held hands as we did. Minho and I have grown close since I first came to the Glade. He took to me right away like Chuck did. But Chuck hasn't been here for a long time.

He died saving me from Gally.

I sighed.

"Hey," Minho asked concerned.

He held onto my hand tightly.

"I'm okay, Min," I smiled weakly. "Really."

"No, you're not. You haven't called me Min for a while until now."

We sat down somewhere underneath a tree.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened to Chuck and Gally. But especially Gally. I can still see his face. His face filled with fear like the rest of us. He was-"

"Listen to me, Tommy," Minho said sternly. "Gally was sick in the head and almost killed you. He deserved for what he could have done to you. I'm glad for his banishment."

I looked up at him in awe and despair, "But I'm not."

I walked away in deep sadness and guilt again.

I felt bad for leaving Minho behind like that. But I didn't agree with what he said about Gally. Yes, Gally almost did kill me. But Gally had the right of a fair trial and to speak for himself. No one gave him that choice or chance.

I was mad.

I hated feeling mad toward Minho.

But I didn't toward the others.

Something wasn't right before Alby declared Gally's banishment.

NEWT

Evening was coming and Alby and I gathered everyone including Mary for dinner. I could tell that Mary was feeling crowded and nervous. I smiled and tried distracting her.

"Here, little one," I said.

I gave her a flower, "See if you can pluck out as many petals as you can. Okay?"

"Okay," Mary smiled.

She began her task.

I was able to focus on everyone else.

They needed my attention as well.

So did Alby.

I sneakily took hold of his hand into mine and blushed when he took hold of mine instantly.

I had to stifle a chuckle around the others.  



	6. Chapter 6

NEWT

Dinner was over and it was time for all of us to go to bed. I began to panic when I didn't see Mary by my side. I asked everyone including Alby if they had seen her. They all shook their heads. I began to panic even more. I rushed outside the Glade.

"Mary!" I called.

That's when I saw her standing too close to the Maze and its doors.

I gasped, "Mary!"

I rushed toward her, "Get away from there! Mary!"

When I reached her, I grabbed her close.

I didn't realize I was shaking until now.

"Mary," I breathed. "Don't go near the Maze. Please? It's dangerous."

Mary looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry, Newt."

Tears fell.

"Sh," I wiped her tears away. "Hey, you didn't know. Come, let's get away from here before Alby and the others see. Okay?"

Mary nodded.

I led her away from the Maze.

Hopefully forever.

ALBY

I noticed that Newt was a little shaken after he, Mary, and I, were back at the house. I waited for him to come back downstairs once he tucked Mary into bed. I wondered what happened. Newt was always so calm and never felt too shaken up about anything.

Newt came back and smiled, "Sorry. Mary was slow to put to bed. It's her First Day here after all."

"Come here," I smiled.

I held out my arms for Newt.

I was sitting down at the couch.

Newt hesitated.

But he walked toward me anyway, "Yes?"

I embraced him, "What happened? You're so shaken up about something. What is it, Newt?"

I noticed Newt's lips tremble with fear.

Was he afraid of me?

"Hey," I whispered gently.

I held him closer, "Sh. Tell me, Newt. What happened?" 


	7. Chapter 7

THOMAS

I noticed Minho arriving once I had set up camp for us. He smiled weakly. I returned the smile.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," He whispered back.

"Look," I began. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, Tommy," Minho said. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have said what I said. You're right, Gally was sick."

I smiled and pat my hand on the spot of grass next to me.

He sat down and snuggled closer to me.

I held him.

"You're so beautiful, Min."

"What? You can hardly see me, shuck face."

I chuckled.

I slapped his head playfully, "I can see you clearly despite it being dark, shuck face."

"Look who's talking."

"Go to sleep, Min."

"Love you, Tommy," Minho kissed me deeply.

I kissed back just as deep, "I love you more, Min."

I know I couldn't see, but I sensed that Minho had blushed.

NEWT

"M-Mary was at the Maze," I finally said. "S-She was s-standing outside the d-doors."

"How did this happen?" Alby asked calmly.

"I couldn't find her after dinner," I continued. "Then I rushed out and found her staring at those…doors. I felt curiosity from inside her. A deep, strong, curiosity. I'm afraid the curiosity has begun to develop and it won't leave her. I'm scared, Alby. I'm scared."

Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Sh," Alby held me closer. "It's okay, Newt. Sh, it's okay. Calm down. I'll assigned a Keeper for Mary."

My eyes widened in fear, "No, please, Alby. Please, let me be her Keeper. Please?"

"Newt, you're my second in command. Not a K-"

"I don't care!" I snapped all of a sudden. "I don't want a stranger around her. Please, Alby!? Let me be her Keeper!?"

Alby sighed, "Alright. You may be Mary's Keeper. But if something goes wro-"

"Nothing will!" I continued. "I promise. Nothing will go wrong!"

That was when I stood up angrily and stressed.

"Nothing will go wrong. You'll see!"

I walked upstairs to my room next to Alby's. 


	8. Chapter 8

NEWT

The next day, I took Mary out for a walk. I held her in my arms this time. She had her head lying against my chest and picking at the petals of another yellow flower. She noticed Thomas when we went back to the Glade. She tried to wriggle out of my arms.

I held onto her tighter.

"What is it, sweetie?" I was concerned.

"Big Brother!" Mary shouted.

Thomas looked up at us and walked away.

Mary's lips trembled, "Big Brother?"

"Sh," I tried.

I held her close.

"Big Brother!" Mary tried again.

She began to cry this time.

"Sh, Mary, Sh," I tried. "Sh, it's okay. Big Brother will come around. I promise you, okay? Give him time, okay?"

I kissed her forehead.

Mary sobbed on my chest.

I continued to comfort her as best as I could.

As we were closer to the house, Mary began to cough. I panicked. I shakily put a hand on her forehead.

Mary had a high fever.

I rushed inside the house.

Mary coughed and coughed.

I tried to find ice, "Alby! Where's ice!?"

"What for, Newt?" Alby was confused.

"Ice," I repeated. "Mary has a high fever, shuck face! Where's ice!?"

"I'll have someone look!"

Alby rushed outside to find someone who could find some ice.

Mary coughed, "N-Ne…wt?"

"Sh, I-I'm h-he…re," I began to cry myself.

I didn't know why.

Alby came back, "Ice will be here, Newt."

I nodded.

But I paid attention to Mary. 


	9. Chapter 9

NEWT

Two days passed and Mary's fever went down. I sighed with relief. But I kept ice with me in case. I never left Mary's side. I held her hand to let her know that I was there. I refused to sleep.

I didn't care whether or not this behavior would effect me being second in command.

But I knew I couldn't keep doing this forever.

Alby stayed with me as a sign of support.

He's always done this whenever we dealt with a problem at the Glade.

I was grateful for Alby.

"Newt?" I heard Mary say.

I immediately turned my attention on Mary, "Yes, sweetie?"

Mary smiled, "Can I call you Daddy?"

My heart stopped.

"Of course you can, sweetie," I smiled.

I held her close, "Of course you can. I'd be honored to be your Daddy."

Mary held onto me.

I held onto her.

THOMAS

Minho and I worked and worked until I saw Newt and Mary come out of the house for a while. I guess Mary was feeling better. It seemed that she was well enough to go outside at least. I sighed and smiled. Maybe I should try to get along with Mary.

Yes, I should say hello and ask how she was doing.

I told Minho I'd be back.

He nodded.

I went to see Mary, "Hey."

Mary looked up at me and smiled happily, "Hi, Big Brother."

I stopped.

But I grit my teeth.

"How are you feeling, Little Sister?"

Mary's eyes widen, "Big Brother!"

She jumped in my arms and hugged me close.

"Oh, my," I chuckled. "Whoa, calm down you."

Mary giggled.

Newt smiled.

I held her close, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Mary smiled. "It's thanks to Daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Uh, well, yeah, I've become Daddy," Newt blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, congratulations, shuck face! Hey!"

I shouted at everyone else, "Hey, guess what!?"

"Tommy, no," Newt grabbed my arm. "Stop, don't you do it, shuck face!"

"Newt's a Daddy!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Thomas clapped along with them, "See, they liked it. It's okay, Newt."

He snickered.

"Yeah, yeah," Newt took Mary back into his arms. "Let's go, Mary. Time for lunch." 


	10. Chapter 10

THOMAS

It turns out that Mary and I had a connection after all. She was like a little sister to me. It felt right for her to be like one to me. She stayed close with me and never left my side. She watched me and Minho work. She was with me wherever Minho and I went.

It was beginning to annoy Minho some, but I told him to shuck it fast.

He did.

i asked Newt if it was okay if she helped me do little things.

I didn't think it was fair for her to just sit around all day and do nothing except stare or pick yellow petals off of a flower.

Newt gave me permission for her to do little things.

Mary began to help do things such as watering the vegetable garden and such.

But as the day went on, I could tell it tired her even doing the little things.

She panted a little as she began to walk on toward her next small project.

I stopped her, "You're tired, Little Sister. Take a break. Okay?"

Mary nodded.

She hugged me and then rushed off toward Newt.

I smiled and continued on doing my chores.

NEWT

I woke up with a strange and alarming sound. It was a Griever. Mary!

I rushed inside the guest room where Mary lay.

But she wasn't there.

I panicked, "Mary!?"

"What is it, Newt?" I heard a familiar voice.

It was Alby.

"I heard a G-Griever. Mary's m-missing again."

Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Newt, wake everyone up, now!"

I did what Alby told me too.

The sound of a Griever was close.

Mary was missing somewhere on the Glade. 


	11. Chapter 11

THOMAS

We searched for the Griever and Mary everywhere. We were ready. We gathered what we could have for a weapon to defend Mary from the Griever. We called out her name.

That's when we heard a scream and whimper.

"NO!" Newt rushed toward where the whimper came from.

We rushed after Newt.

We all gasped.

A Griever had wrapped Mary around with it's tail.

It's stinger close to her skin ready to sting her.

There was no wound or anything yet thank goodness.

Mary was unconscious however.

She was okay for now.

"Let her go!" Newt was panicking and crying.

The Griever hissed and squeezed Mary a bit tighter.

We heard a slight whimper.

"Stop it!" Newt cried. "I warn you, monster!"

I grabbed Newt's arm, "Hey, hey, don't anger it any more. You'll make it hurt her more. Please, Newt. Calm down. We'll figure this out."

"No, I can't calm down," Newt choked. "It has M-Mar…y. I can't calm down."

I took Newt into my arms, "Sh, calm down, Newt. We'll save her, I know we will. You'll see."

"Please, save her," Newt begged. "Please, bring her back into my arms. Please, T-Tommy?"

I stared at him for a long moment.

Then I kissed his forehead, "Yes, we'll bring her back to you."

MINHO

I saw Tommy kiss Newt on the forehead. I had to force myself to realize that it was nothing. I had to force myself to realize that Newt was just as dear to Tommy as I was to him.

Newt had Alby.

I had Tommy.

So, what was the big deal?

Nothing.

I had hoped it was nothing.

First, Newt, and now Mary is now in my way.

What was I to do? 


	12. Chapter 12

NEWT

I knew that Alby was there by my side and protected me while Tommy and the others, fought the Griever for Mary. I couldn't look. But I had to look and be strong for Mary. I wanted to continue to look just in case if she woke up and saw me. I wanted her to know that once or when she'd wake up, she would focus her attention on my eyes.

I felt Alby taking me in his arms and trying to urge me to not look.

I ignored his pleas.

I kept on looking at Mary.

THOMAS

I noticed that Minho wasn't fighting with us. He seemed to be in deep thinking mood. I shouted for him to come help. He never heard or came.

I cursed.

"Come on, shuck face! What are you waiting for!?"

I fought the Griever with the others.

Newt and Alby stood and watched from a far to be safe.

"Min! Come on, please!?" I tried again.

Minho finally came out of whatever what was going on in his mind.

He ran toward us to help.

But he ran passed us and on toward the monster.

I screamed, "Minho, no!"

The Griever let go of Mary sending her unconscious body flying.

Newt and Alby raced around to catch her.

Newt caught her and rushed back toward the house.

The Griever hit Minho in the chest with its stinger.

"No!" Tears fell down my cheeks. "Min!"

I rushed to where he fell.

Someone finally killed the monster because it was screaming with pain.

Once I reached Minho, I held his head close.

A Griever stinging you in the chest was fatal and beyond help.

"No, M-Min," I cried.

I stroked Minho's cheek.

"Min?"

"Let's get him comfortable," I heard a voice and looked up.

There was Alby.

I nodded shakily.

I picked Minho up and we went back to the house. 


	13. Chapter 13

THOMAS

Minho was breathing raggedly even more once we reached the house. We laid him down on the couch. Newt grabbed a blanket for Minho. Then he and Alby left us alone together. I tried not to cry as I grabbed his hand.

"M-Min?" I cried. "Y-You okay, M-Min?"

I felt Minho stroke my cheek.

I held it there.

"T-Tom…my," He whispered. "H-How is sh…e?"

"Who?" I choked.

"M-Mary? How is she?"

"I don't k-know," I sniffed. "F-Fine, I h-hope. But you need to focus on y-you now. Pl-Please, Min, don't leave m-me."

"Sh, shuck face," Minho grinned. "I'll be fine soon. Don't worry. I love y-"

His hand that I held close to my cheek fell to his side.

He breathed no more.

I screamed out in pain and anger.

NEWT

We buried Minho the next day. Alby, Tommy, and I were in front of Minho's burial. I held Mary close and had her look away from the sight. I tried to hold Tommy's hand, but he pulled it away obliviously. I was concerned for Tommy.

After Minho's funeral, we went back to the house for some lunch.

Thomas decided he wasn't hungry and stayed at Minho's burial for a while longer.

I sighed and tried to pay attention to everyone else around me who also lost Minho.

I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down.

It was Mary.

"Yes, sweetie?"

I knelt down her level.

"Why is Big Brother sad today? Why is everyone else sad?"

How could I explain this to Mary?

I picked her up, "Your Big Brother lost someone he loved dearly. We all did, but his love for Minho, was um, different."

"How different, Daddy?"

I blushed, "Um, I'll tell you when you're older. How's that? Can you wait until then?"

"Okay," She smiled. 


	14. Chapter 14

THOMAS

It's been two days since the burial of Minho. I worked silently and lost in thought. Did Minho die to save Mary? Was he suffering a certain sadness himself? If he was, why didn't he tell me? Maybe Minho had a depression I didn't know about. He hid it from me very well.

As I worked, Mary walked up to me holding what looked like, a couple of flowers.

They were yellow.

Mary was accompanied by Newt.

"Here, Big Brother," Mary smiled. "These are for you."

She handed me the yellow flowers.

I took them graciously, "Thank you, Mary. I appreciate this."

I tried to smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked remembering what happened to Mary.

"I'm doing fine," Mary smiled. "I hope this helps."

She pointed toward the flowers in my hand.

"Help with what, Little Sister?"

"With Minho's grave," Mary said. "It'll help bring some color to it."

My eyes filled with tears and I hugged Mary close.

"Thank you, Mary. I appreciate this. I'll put them on Minho's grave soon."

Mary kissed me on the forehead.

Then I let her go.

Once my chores were done, I visited Minho's grave, and put the flowers on top of a mound of dirt.

The flowers did make a nice tint of color for the mound.

"Rest well, Min," I whispered. "I'll see you soon enough. I'm not going to stick around for a while longer. I don't think I can without you, Min. I'm sorry. I love you, Min. See you soon."

Everyone had gone to bed that night. But I stayed up. I picked myself up and walked on toward the cliff. I looked down. I knew it was a deep drop. I didn't care. I wanted to be with Minho in the next life. I hoped he was there waiting for me.

I was about to jump.

But tiny hands grabbed one of my legs.

"No!" It was Mary crying. "Don't, Big Brother!" 


	15. Chapter 15

THOMAS

"Mary?" I was about to move around to hold her close.

But I slipped and fell off the cliff's edge.

I heard Mary scream in fright. I screamed after her as I grabbed hold of a branch on the cliff. I looked down. I saw her clinging tightly to my leg still. Her eyes were shut with fright. I screamed for help.

NEWT

I woke up abruptly hearing a cry for help. I woke Alby up. He was alert when we heard the cry for help again. We gathered everyone else quickly and rushed off toward the cliff where the cry came from.

I gasped when I saw a hand grabbing onto a branch on the cliff.

The others and I rush toward the cliff.

I looked down first and screamed, "Mary! Thomas! Someone, help me!"

One of the the other boys handed Alby and I a rope.

"Grab on!" I urged Thomas. "Keep hanging onto Thomas's leg, Mary!"

Mary barely nodded.

She choked a sob.

"Hang on, sweetie!"

Thomas grabbed onto the rope, "I got it!"

He hoisted Mary carefully onto his back where she could hold onto his shoulders.

I sighed, "Thank god. Let's pull them up!"

Thomas and Mary were pulled back up onto the Glade's grass.

I grabbed for Mary shaking.

"Daddy," Mary choked. "B-Big Brother w-was going to j-jump."

"W-what?" I looked at Thomas in awe, confusing, and hurt.

All of us did. 


	16. Chapter 16

NEWT

"Why would you try doing such a thing?" I asked Thomas.

I haven't felt so much hurt in my life. Thomas tried to kill himself because of what happened to Minho. Things didn't make sense. I didn't view Thomas as the suicidal type. Then again, he and Minho, were quite close. They had a love that was so strong and amazing.

"Why?" I asked again.

Tears fell down my cheeks.

Thomas didn't reply.

He just stared at all of us without blinking or talking.

I began to back away, "Why?"

That was all I could say was why.

I disappeared back inside the house.

THOMAS

I watched Newt disappear back inside the house.

A voice reaches me.

"Hey, Tommy?" It was Alby.

I looked up.

I didn't speak.

"You okay, shank?" Alby asked concerned.

I nodded.

Then I began to walk away.

I was stopped.

I was pulled into an embrace.

It was Alby's strong arms that held me close.

It was Alby's lips who kissed my forehead.

"You're going to be okay, shank," Alby whispered. "I promise you. Things will be better. Things will be better in time. I promise."

I felt the realization to follow what Alby said.

Yes, things will get better, in time. 


	17. Chapter 17

NEWT

Alby came back into the house. I asked him how Thomas was. He gave me a small smile and told me that everything was going to be okay. I sighed. I hoped so. Thomas was a dear friend to me. He became a dear friend to me over time. If he felt angry, upset, or scared, he should come to me.

I held Alby close, "Thanks, for helping him."

Alby held me closer, "You're welcome. Let me know if you need more of an assistance."

I nodded.

"How's Mary?" Alby asked.

"She's good. She's asleep right now. She needed a nap."

"Good."

Mary woke up from her nap an hour later. She asked if she could see Thomas. I told her maybe later. I didn't want her to see Thomas in a state that would probably frighten Mary. It could destroy Mary's love for Thomas. I couldn't let that happen.

There was something about Mary's attraction to Thomas I loved.

I didn't understand it.

In time, I knew I would.

Thomas's state grew stable. I allowed Mary to see Thomas. I held her in my arms as we reached the homestead. I could tell Mary was confused. But I tried not to let it get to me.

"Hey, Thomas," I said smiling.

Thomas looked up and smiled, "Hey. Hey, Mary."

"Big Brother?" Mary began. "You okay?"

She tried to reach for Thomas's hands.

I held them back.

"No, Mary," I warned. "Not yet."

Thomas picked himself up and walked toward us, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you," I began. "Mary wanted to see you."

"How are you doing, Mary?"

"Okay. How about you, Big Brother?"

"I'm okay, Mary," Thomas smiled. "Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Newt? Can I talk for you alone?"

I nodded, "Let me take Mary back. I'll be back."

Mary said goodbye without a fuss. 


	18. Thanks

Hey, guys! I'm sorry for this chapter to be short. I was tired and couldn't feel the motivation to make it longer. The future chapters will be better! Thanks for reading my story! (: 


	19. Chapter 18

NEWT

Alby came back into the house. I asked him how Thomas was. He gave me a small smile and told me that everything was going to be okay. I sighed. I hoped so. Thomas was a dear friend to me. He became a dear friend to me over time. If he felt angry, upset, or scared, he should come to me.

I held Alby close, "Thanks, for helping him."

Alby held me closer, "You're welcome. Let me know if you need more of an assistance."

I nodded.

"How's Mary?" Alby asked.

"She's good. She's asleep right now. She needed a nap."

"Good."

Mary woke up from her nap an hour later. She asked if she could see Thomas. I told her maybe later. I didn't want her to see Thomas in a state that would probably frighten Mary. It could destroy Mary's love for Thomas. I couldn't let that happen.

There was something about Mary's attraction to Thomas I loved.

I didn't understand it.

In time, I knew I would.

Thomas's state grew stable. I allowed Mary to see Thomas. I held her in my arms as we reached the homestead. I could tell Mary was confused. But I tried not to let it get to me.

"Hey, Thomas," I said smiling.

Thomas looked up and smiled, "Hey. Hey, Mary."

"Big Brother?" Mary began. "You okay?"

She tried to reach for Thomas's hands.

I held them back.

"No, Mary," I warned. "Not yet."

Thomas picked himself up and walked toward us, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you," I began. "Mary wanted to see you."

"How are you doing, Mary?"

"Okay. How about you, Big Brother?"

"I'm okay, Mary," Thomas smiled. "Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Newt? Can I talk for you alone?"

I nodded, "Let me take Mary back. I'll be back."

Mary said goodbye without a fuss. 


	20. Chapter 19

NEWT

I came back after I took Mary back home. I stared at Thomas for a while. Then we hugged each other as best as we could since Thomas was behind bars. We hugged for a long time. We broke the embrace.

Thomas wiped his eyes.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you," Thomas began. "I didn't mean to do what I almost did. And I didn't want Mary involved. But somehow, she…she…knew what was going to happen and became involved."

"It's okay," I said. "And for what happened, it's okay. Again, I'm sorry for my reaction. I should have stopped it when I should have. But it took me by surprise."

"Yeah," Thomas sniffed. "I hope they can let me out soon. I want to see and be with Mary again. Can you maybe have her visit often?"

"I don't know," I looked down. "The Homestead isn't actually a good place for kids. Especially for ones like Mary at her age."

"Yeah, you're right."

"But," I had a thought. "I could try to ask Alby into letting you visit her yourself with our supervision. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Thomas smiled. "That's fine."

"Good. I don't want Mary to not ever see you again. You're obviously special and important to her."

NEWT

Thomas came to visit Mary for an hour. That was kind of unfair. But it was better than nothing.

"Big Brother!" Mary giggled.

She rushed toward Thomas.

Thomas smiled and picked her up, "Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good!" Mary giggled.

"That's good," Thomas smiled. "I'm glad you're safe. You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay," Mary looked down. "You sure you're okay, Big Brother?"

Thomas smiled, "Yes, I am."

I smiled.

THE END 


End file.
